More Practical Joking
by Heart-Shaped Quill
Summary: Second story in the 'Practical Joking' series. After the success of his practical joke on Ikuto, Yoru is out and about, willing to victimise more people and charas with his prank. His targets this time: Tadase and...


Summary: Sequel to "Practical Joking". After the success of his practical joke on Ikuto, Yoru is out and about willing to victimise more people and charas with his tactical 'prank'. His targets this time: Tadase and a certain chara who wants nothing more than to clean the Royal Garden...

Inspiration: The story "Practical Joking" (if you have not read it I suggest that you do please. You don't need to read it to get this, but it's good for a laugh) and my first ever drawing of Tadase (which was inspired by Episode 57)

* * *

"Tadase...tell me why did you offer to clean up after everyone's mess?"

Tadase sighed at his chara's words. "I'm not exactly cleaning up. I'm preparing for the Guardian's meeting, so when everyone comes back we can begin."

The two were heading towards the Royal Garden, where they were to have a Guardian meeting. However, Yaya had insisted that they should get some ice-cream as a reward, so everyone decided to go over to get some. Tadase decided to stay back however, so he could organize everything for their usual gathering.

"A true king wouldn't clean up after other people's messes and mistakes!" Kiseki pointed out in his own egotistical way, but Tadase just shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if his chara even knew the meaning of kindness, because if he did he sure had a funny way of showing it.

The two continued to walk in silence towards the garden, with Tadase thinking about what he has to do once he gets there. It was a simple task, nothing more than organising the topics to discuss at the meeting. It wasn't that hard to do.

Then again, he doesn't know what he is in for does he?

Meanwhile, while the King's chair of the Guardians was heading towards the Royal Garden, a certain cat-chara watched on from a nearby tree, a bored look on his face. Running off from Ikuto was starting to become repetitive and uninteresting, with nothing but the same old same old happening every time. Sure, he could go follow Amu and the rest of the Guardians on their quest for ice-cream, but he had a feeling that Ikuto would 'coincidently' be there to tease the Joker anyway. Annoying the charas didn't seem like his thing today either.

Thoughts about his owner got Yoru thinking about that character-transformation Ikuto performed with Ran, with maybe a little- ok, a **lot** of help from him. Now **that **was a funny prank. Now that he thought about it, perhaps he could do that again, only with someone else? But with who?

Looking down at Tadase again, Yoru finally decided what he could do to pass the time. His eyes lighting up with anticipation, he started to come up with a plan.

However, the big question that stood out was how was he going to pull it off? Yoru had a feeling that Kiseki wouldn't allow someone like him near his owner. He was seen as a 'thieving cat' for crying out loud! It obviously would be a hard task to character transform with him. But then again, since when had that ever stopped him? He still pushed that aside as a plan B, if all else fails.

But it was looking like he was going to fail before he even began. Now floating aimlessly around the Guardian's meeting area, Yoru was contemplating giving up, that is, until he looked inside and saw someone familiar, yet unexpected: Suu. _What's she doing here?_ But once he saw her, the cat-chara knew that not all hope for this prank was lost.

Suu smiled to herself as she pushed her vacuum cleaner across the surface of the table she was standing on. Being the nice chara she was, she noticed how the room was quite dirty, and asked if she could stay behind to clean it. Amu didn't seem to mind, so the chara excitedly got her cleaning utensils and products ready. Now, she was happily providing maintenance to the Royal Garden, knowing that it would look so nice and clean when she was done with it.

Yoru, who was watching Suu hum a little tune as she worked, had a feeling that his bad-boy attitude wouldn't work on this ladylike chara, but he may as well try anyway. Smirking at the thought of his plan, he flew into the room.

"Yo, nya!"

Suu, who had been immersed in her work, was surprised to hear another chara in the area. She looked up, only to see Ikuto's chara. "Oh, hello Yoru-san desu" she said politely as she turned off the vacuum. "What brings you here?"

He may as well just get straight to the details. "Well, you see, I was wondering if you could do me a favour nya..."

"Suu's busy cleaning desu. I'm sorry, but I need to get this done before Amu-chan comes back."

Yoru had a funny feeling that Amu had her hands full with Ikuto's presence at the ice-cream parlour right about now. Knowing that she will probably be delayed for some time, he tried again. "It won't take long. I was just wondering if you would let me nudge you towards a certain someone-

"Sorry for interrupting, but do you mean like when you pushed Ran into chara-nari with Ikuto? That wasn't very nice desu." Suu crossed her little arms over her chest.

"C'mon! That was funny!"

...

"Why don't you do it then hm?"

Yoru didn't know how to answer that question. But he wasn't ready to give up yet. He decided to drop the topic for now. "Say...it's a bit dusty in here isn't it?" he said as he wandered over to a window which had a coating of dust on it. He pressed his paw on it, creating a paw-print in the dust. Seeing how it looked fun, he continued to put paw-print shapes in the dust.

"Please don't do that desu! Suu might have more to clean up, and then I'll never get this done!"

Suu's words suddenly gave Yoru an idea...

"Isn't there something else you could do? You could make the room even dirtier..." Suu said as she brushed a feather duster over a patch of dust on the window.

Yoru floated closer to the maid-like chara. "You said you want to clean this place up faster? I know something that can help you..." and he leaned in to whisper the answer to her.

Suu nodded along, curious as to how this would work. "Yes...yes...well, if it gets the cleaning done desu..."

Sometime later, Tadase and Kiseki finally arrived at the garden, only to find Suu there, cleaning away as usual. Yoru was nowhere in sight, nor was there any evidence that he'd been there.

"Commoner! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others!" Kiseki demanded. Tadase gave his chara a warning look, but it was ignored. Suu, ignoring Kiseki, looked up from her work and floated up to Tadase, ditching her vacuum cleaner. "Suu's sorry to do this, but it needs to be done..."

Tadase tilted his head a little to the side, confused as to what the chara was going to do. Kiseki was just as confused. "What are you talking about?"

_Let's see... how do I do this?_ Suu thought. Then it came to her. In total Eru-style, the green-themed chara proclaimed the following words:

"Tadase-kun's heart, unlock!"

"W-what?" Tadase said before he was swallowed up in a growing patch of green light which had appeared.

_One fancy character transformation sequence later... _

"Chara-Nari! Royal Housemaid!"

Once the bright light had dimed away into nonexistence, Tadase looked down at his new outfit. The gown consisted of an emerald-green dress that ended just over knee length, falling over a white petticoat of roughly the same length as the dress. Over the dress was a short (frilly) white apron, held in placed by a giant flowing white bow clipped on at the back. And as if to accent the white knee-high socks and green maid shoes, he was holding what looked like a golden-handled feather duster.

But probably the most humiliating features about this outfit was the fact that the majority of it was frilly. Not over the top frilly, but it still had lacy components, like the sleeves.

"Not again..." Tadase sighed to himself as he felt a maid's headpiece (which seemed to reassemble a small crown) on his head. He wasn't really caring about the frills that much, as he was already used to it from his chara-nari with Kiseki, but really, how many times must he get forcibly put in dresses and skirts?

"Tadase!" Kiseki exclaimed. He floated over to his owner. "Commoner! I demand that you cease your chara-nari this instant! That is an order!" He said this as if he were speaking to Suu. For once, Tadase decided not to glare at his chara for being his requesting self. This time, he had a point to it.

But before anything else could be said, the sneaky Yoru floated up to Kiseki and tapped him on the shoulder. Kiseki turned around, only to be greeted with a "Yo, nya!"

"Yoru!" Tadase and Kiseki both exclaimed.

"That's my name nya!" Yoru said with a grin.

_If Yoru's around, then that must mean-_ "Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Come out you thieving cat!" Then Tadase seemed to remember his current dilemma. Startled, he blushed a tinge of red as he flattened his skirt down a bit. "I-I mean-

"Don't worry. He's not here nya. It's just me," Yoru confirmed. He smirked again, letting his eyes drift to the glaring Tadase then back at Kiseki. _Now is probably my time to go, before I let the laughter get the better of me!_ He thought. Then, in one swift movement, he flew up and took Kiseki's crown.

"Hey!" Kiseki was completely taken by surprise.

With a smile, the cat-chara placed the crown on his head and flew towards the exit and out of the Royal Garden, leading an annoyed Kiseki out of the garden with him.

"Come back here, you thieving cat!"

"Kiseki!" Tadase, still in his chara-nari with Suu, started to follow him out, but was stopped short by force. "Why-why can't I move?"

"I'm sorry, but there is a lot of cleaning to do desu! We must get to work before Amu-chan gets back!" A gleeful Suu said from inside Tadase (that didn't sound right did it? Oh well). Then, Tadase's arm, the one which held the feather-duster, seemed to rise on its own. Tadase knew it was useless to control it; it was under Suu's control now.

"Let's get to work then!"

Meanwhile, unaware of their friend's situation, the rest of the Guardians and even Kukai were heading back to the garden after buying their ice-creams. Of course, they were a bit delayed as Ikuto had been 'bothering' Amu again, but hopefully Tadase wouldn't mind their lateness. Amu happily chatted with her friends, while her charas played with the other charas. She had two ice-creams in her hand, one chocolate one for her, and a vanilla one (which Ikuto tried to use his teasing techniques on her with. The thought of that incident was enough to make a faint blush appear on Amu's cheeks) for Tadase.

However, when they got back, they were met with a strange sight; a _very_ strange sight.

And what was that sight? Why, it was Tadase, standing on a stool dusting the window, dressed up in a maid's attire! That alone was surprising enough that Amu nearly dropped her ice-cream cones.

However, since Tadase was facing the back of the room, he didn't see anyone enter. However, he heard the footsteps, and immediately froze at the sound. Dreading knowing who had entered the room, he turned around slowly, only to face the Guardians dumbfounded faces, particularly Amu's.

"H-Hinamori-san!" was all he could stammer in embarrassment, before Suu pulled him back into cleaning again.

Rima leaned over to whisper in Amu's ear. "How many times is this now? Number three?" while Kusukusu giggled at both at the sight and Rima's comment. Amu didn't move or react to Rima's question; she and her charas were completely stunned, only mumbling "eh...?" at one point. Kukai and Nagihiko on the other hand were both thinking back to the last incident involving something like this, both the skirt one and that guy who forced them to wear cute clothes. They both shuddered at that thought.

"Oh my god! He's wearing a cute maid's outfit!" Yaya decided to break the tension by stating the obvious. She pulled out her mobile phone, ready to take some photo's, but Amu stopped her. "Aw, Amu-chi! I wasn't going to show anyone else!" Yaya complained.

"Clean, clean clean! The room will be clean...Chip, syrup, whip cream!" chirped Suu's sugary sweet voice as poor Tadase began to move around the room and dusting different areas uncontrollably. He threw a desperate look at his friends. He didn't know what to say or do to make her stop!

"Well, it looks like Suu's enjoying herself!" Kukai laughed light-heartedly. He had obviously figured out what was going on. His words seemed to finally trigger Amu's voice. "Suu! End the chara-nari immediately!"

"But I can't desu! I haven't finished cleaning yet!"

At long last, Tadase felt his arm stop moving, which meant that Suu was finished with cleaning. _What a relief..._ he thought. That is, until Suu declared, "This room needs a nice smell to it desu!"

"Suu!" Ran and Miki said, but to no effect. She wasn't going to was she?

Oh, yes she was!

"Royal... Refreshener!"

At first, no one noticed anything except Tadase standing in the middle of the room with the feather duster raised over his head overdramatically. Not to mention the fact that he had just performed some sort of attack. _What did it do?_ they thought. That is, until they sniffed the air.

"Suu!"

"Oops! I think something went amiss! Sorry desu!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Suu! Why did you do that?"

"I was just trying to help desu!"

"Yeah, but now the Royal Garden smells like rotten fish!"

It was true. Due to the unbearable smell the attack had given off but wasn't supposed to, they decided to move the meeting to outside for today. Luckily for Tadase, it was then that Suu finally ended the character transformation, leaving him quite embarrassed. Why is it that** he** was always the one to be involved in some sort of situation involving a skirt or dress?

"It wasn't Suu's fault desu! Yoru-san said it was a faster way of cleaning!"

"Yoru?" Amu said questionably. "What was he doing here?" Ran and Miki turned to face each other at the same time, both thinking the same and similar reason as to why he was there; practical joking. He was doing that chara-nari by force thing again, like last time. Miki blushed slightly at the thought. Why did she have to mention her curiosity of that matter in that past conversation? It was because of her that he was pulling these pranks, but she wasn't going to admit that to anyone. She quickly turned away before Ran noticed.

After that talk, Suu floated over from her owner to Tadase, an apology ready. Amu, who had been some way away so she could talk to her chara in private, followed her and sat down on the grass with her friends.

"Suu is very sorry desu..." the little chara said. She felt really awful for what had happened. She didn't mean to cause such embarrassment. All she wanted was to clean the Royal Garden.

Tadase gave her a small forgiving smile. He was still a bit uncomfortable about the whole incident, but luckily no one had mentioned it. "It's ok. I understand that you were only trying to help right?"

_Tadase-kun..._ then Amu seemed to remember the ice-cream! It's probably all melted now! But when she found hers and his, they looked like it hadn't softened at all. She let her eyes shift to Suu. _This better not be poisonous..._ she thought, as she had a feeling it was the maid chara's doing.

"Um, Tadase-kun..." Amu trailed off, aware that a small blush was creeping up slowly. Couldn't she talk to him without having fear of an attack of the stammers?

"Yes, Hinamori-san?"

"I...I got you some ice-cream as well. You like vanilla right?" she was thinking about the last incident that involved ice-cream...which had involved Ikuto as well.

While Amu wasn't aware of it, Tadase felt his own blush come to his cheeks. He gave her a kind smile. "Yes...I do. Thank you, Hinamori-san."

Amu felt her own blush deepening a bit more. To quickly hide it, she switched into her 'Cool and Spicy' mode. "Well, it was no big deal or anything!"_ Yes it was! I thought of you when I bought it Tadase-kun!_

And so the two Guardians ate their ice-cream happily, without any more mention of the forced chara-nari with Suu. For now at least...

"What's with this atmosphere again?" Yaya commented on the um... romantic type background behind her. Rima, Nagihiko and Kukai were all standing in the background. "Well, isn't it obvious?" they all said in unison.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile, Yoru was hiding behind a tree, fiddling with Kiseki's crown in his paw-like hands. He had another gleeful look on his face; he couldn't believe it worked again! Ikuto with Ran was one thing, but Tadase and Suu's character transformation was priceless! He couldn't believe he convinced her to try it out by saying it would get the room cleaner! Of course, he would go back to see what happened after he left, but he didn't want to risk it. Now, he couldn't wait to try out another one, but who could be the next victim? Hmmm...

"Come back here you thieving cat!"

He had been found out. Damn. But instead of surrendering, Yoru simply placed the crown on his head, stuck out his tongue and flew off with Kiseki still chasing after him. Sure, he was probably going to get killed for this, but it didn't matter. At least this cat had nine lives, or maybe eight by the time he goes back to Ikuto!

* * *

A note from MAG: No, I'm not bashing Tadase (but I'm evil enough to give him his own attack with Suu hehe). This was done for fun of course, after seeing that I wanted to write another one of these. I like hearing requests, so feel free to suggest some chara-nari's, preferably opposite gender ones like I've written cause they're funnier. If you would like to see Tadase in his chara-naried maid outfit (edited slightly for this story), then head to my profile and check out my art section. Thank you for reading this, and please let me know what you think via review. No flames please.


End file.
